


Jealousy

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I mean, Smut, it means the absolute world to me, thank you for sticking around to read this!, this fic is gonna have it all my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: If you love RK900, Gavin, and angst, you have nyurla to thank for this new chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope you like it!





	1. Jealousy

The RK900 had pissed you off for the last time. After weeks of what you thought had been a growing attraction between the two of you had been him misreading signals. How he thought your flirting could be misconstrued for “friendly interactions” you had no idea, thus leading to you angrily making a cup of coffee in the break room and muttering to yourself.  
“Wow, Y/N, never seen you look this happy,” a voice drawled from the doorway.  
“I am not in the mood, asshole,” you snap, putting your hands on the counter.  
“Well, now, no need for name calling,” he purred, striding over to you and brushing his hand against your waist. You angrily swat his hand away, turning around.  
“Look, I know you get off messing with me, but cut that shit out, Reed. I have too much on my mind to be dealing with pricks like you.”  
He held up his hands defensively and grinned before leaning on the counter. “Kitty’s got claws, but I know when to stand down.”  
You leaned your back against the counter and ran a hand through your hair. “Oh fuck off,” you mutter, smiling slightly.  
“Well would you look at that? I got Y/N to smile on a shitty day.” He smirks, putting his other hand on the counter, effectively trapping you. “Don’t I get a reward?”  
You were about to shove him away playfully when your eyes locked with the RK900’s. He was watching you both from afar with the same cold indifference that he always has, though his LED was rapidly blinking yellow. You look Gavin in the eyes before making a split second decision and pressing your mouth to his. At first, he’s surprised, but eventually wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. You could’ve stayed there for hours, but you knew the break room wouldn’t be empty for long. Pulling away, you chuckled at the dumbfounded look on the detective’s face.  
“Meet me after work, Reed, and we can continue where we left off,” you wink, brushing past him and returning to your desk. You kept your eyes firmly on your monitor, making you miss the sneer thrown Detective Reed’s way.

_Software Instability ^^^ ___


	2. Pride

You never thought you’d say it, but you actually missed talking to the RK900. When your little stunt in the break room yielded no results, you took it a step further; asking Reed out.  
“Hey, Gavin,” you called, wheeling your chair next to his desk.  
He looked up from his “work,” pausing his music and grinning. “Hey, Y/N.”  
“What are you doing Friday after work?”  
The shit eating grin that spread across his face made you hit him in the arm. “I’m serious!”  
Out of the corner of your eye, RK900 strode into the precinct and his cold, gray eyes locked onto you and Reed.   
“Fine, fine. Nothing, I was just gonna go home,” he replies.  
You felt RK900 pass you, so you leaned forward onto Gavin’s desk. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out this weekend?”  
“Well...aren’t you forward, kitten?” He grins.  
You heard movement behind you and RK900 came back into view, walking alongside Hank into the break room. While they talked, his eyes kept flicking back to you, making you internally shudder.  
“Is that a yes?” You nudge his leg with your foot, deliberately ignoring RK900’s glances.  
“I guess you’ll have to go to Jimmy’s and find out,” he responds smoothly.  
Your eyes lock with RK900’s, his LED angrily flashing red as you put your hand on Gavin’s leg. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love RK900, Gavin, and angst, you have nyurla to thank for this new chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope you like it!


	3. Wrath

You stirred your coffee, a satisfied smirk gracing your lips at RK900’s face from the day before; The second the word “date” had left your lips, the android’s gaze snapped back to Lieutenant Anderson’s as he finished his rant. The RK900 said something about a new case, casting you a cold look as he turned on his heel and strode out the door. 

You leaned against the counter, smiling to yourself seeing Gavin do anything except work. Despite yourself, your eyes slid over to RK900’s desk, but were surprised to see him making his way over to you. _He hasn’t talked to me since Tuesday of last week...maybe my plan worked? ___

____

____

You inclined your head in greeting, unable to miss the flashing yellow of his LED. 

“Detective Y/N, we need to talk,” he says simply, purposefully folding his hands behind his back.

You take a sip of coffee, tilting your head. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

His LED blinks yellow. “I must _insist _, Detective.”__

____

____

You set down your cup and look him in the eye. “There’s nothing to insist upon. We aren’t partners. There’s no reason for us to-”

Your sentence was cut short by him grabbing your elbow and forcing you into the Interrogation Viewing Room and locking the door.

“What the absolute _shit _?!” You exclaim. “You fucking psycho, let me out of here!”__

____

____

The android’s LED rapidly switched from red to blue, causing you to slowly back against the far wall. “We’re talking.”

“What the hell do you even want to talk about?”

“Why are you going on a date with Detective Reed?”

The question shocked you into silence. After a few seconds you crossed your arms and set your jaw. “What do you care?”

His eyes flashed angrily for just a split second before returning to their cold, neutral state. “Inter-workplaces relations tend to compromise work ethic. Seeing as Detective Reed has none and Captain Fowler thinks very highly of you, I would hate for you to throw away your career for someone like Gavin Reed.”

You laughed. You really couldn’t help it, but the fact that a seemingly emotionless android was confronting you about what you chose to do pissed you off. Sure, you had asked Gavin out to see what RK900 would do, but you hadn’t counted on this. 

He stalked towards you and slammed his hand next to your face, both trapping you and rendering you silent. “You aren’t going out with Detective Reed on Friday. Are we clear?”

Despite the slight fear bubbling in your chest, you couldn’t help but see how far you could push him. Crossing your arms, you looked him in the eye and smirked. “What are you gonna do if I refuse?”

A low, inhuman growl came from the back of his throat, which would have terrified you had he not grabbed your face and kissed you right after. Your lips burned as he molded his mouth to yours, a passion that he had never shown before driving the kiss. But just as quickly as it happened, it was over; RK900 pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his face. “You are not going out with Detective Reed on Friday.”

Without another word, he turned on his heel, unlocking the door and leaving the Viewing Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! By the way, does anyone have any suggestions for RK900's name?


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was asked to do a 4th part on my Tumblr, so here's the 4th installment of the Jealousy series! This one is a little longer than normal, so I hope you enjoy!

You leaned against the wall of the Viewing Room, lips still burning. You didn’t trust yourself to go back out there, not while your heart was beating too fast to feel and your face burning hot. Slowly, you slid down the wall. _He’s not a Deviant, he can’t feel emotions, that’s not...possible. ___  
“Y/N?”  
Your head snapped up and you were met with another set of cool, gray eyes.  
“Gavin...oh, sorry, I’ll-”  
“No, I just saw the plastic prick going this way with you and coming back without so…” His face turned red and he looked away.  
“I’m fine, Reed, really,” you laugh nervously and stand.  
“What, uh...what did it want?”  
You sit, nudging the second chair out and shrugging. “Nothing really, he just wanted to make sure our...our relationship doesn’t compromise our cases.”  
He sits, watching you closely. “Our relationship, huh? Think the tin can’s jealous of our date?”  
You laugh, realizing the ridiculousness of the scenario. Of course RK900’s not jealous, he literally can’t be. “Yeah, you’re right, probably some shit in his programming.”  
He stands and stretches, offering his hand. “Let’s get back to our desks. I don’t wanna deal with Fowler getting on my ass for not working again.”  
You take it, rolling your eyes. “You don’t work anyway, Reed.”  
He shrugs, pulling you out of the Viewing Room with a smirk. You couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t let go of your hand. The RK900 noticed that you didn’t let go of his.  
An hour and a half went by with no cases sent your way, so Gavin grabbed his keys and jingled them in front of your monitor. “This place is completely dead. I’m headed out for lunch, wanna come with?”  
You look around, noting the bored looks on everyone’s faces. Well...everyone except for RK900. His eyes locked with yours, raising an eyebrow and glancing between you and Gavin. He had heard, of course he had heard.  
“Yeah, that sounds fun,” you stood, throwing on your jacket. Reed threw an arm around your shoulders, causing your cheeks to burn. You cast a sideways glance to RK900, whose eyes were narrow and LED was flashing between red and yellow.  
Before you could say anything, Reed wheeled you both around, pulling you close. “Make sure to hold down the fort, plastic prick.” From the corner of your eye, you noticed his hand move, but the next thing you knew, RK900 had Gavin pinned to his desk by the throat and Hank was by your side.  
“Carlisle, what the fuck are you doing?” Hank snarled.  
_Carlisle? Jesus, even his name is hot. ___  
“This doesn’t involve you, Lieutenant,” RK-Carlisle snarled, never taking his eyes off of Gavin.  
“Hate to admit it, but the tin can is right,” Gavin responds. “It wants to settle something, it can settle that itself.”  
“Reed, Carlisle, come on, not at the precinct…” You try, but the android holds his free hand out.  
“Do you want to know why Detective L/N agreed to go out with you on Friday?”  
Gavin fell silent, his eyes turning from cocky to concerned. “The hell are you talking about? They agreed because they have the hots for me, why else?”  
Though you couldn’t see his face, the way that Carlisle’s posture went from aggressive to confident made your insides squirm.  
“You really think somebody like Detective L/N could want someone like you?”  
Gavin’s eyes slowly slid over to you. “What the fuck are you talking about, you plastic piece of shit.”  
“Y/N knows nothing but affection for me. They knew that the one person in the precinct I hated more than anyone was you. You’re nothing more than a tool in her arsenal, Detective.”  
If you hadn’t wanted to disappear before, the look that Reed was giving you made you wish you could teleport anywhere but Detroit.  
“You fucking used me?” His voice was quiet but sharp, making you flinch.  
“I...I mean, technically…”  
Carlisle moved aside, crossing his arms and smirking triumphantly as Gavin sank onto his desk. He shook his head, snatching up his keys and leaving without another word.  
“Fucking...goddammit. Reed!” Hank called, jogging after him.  
The precinct was dead quiet, their eyes shifting from where Hank and Gavin had left to you and the RK900.  
He sauntered towards you, placing his lips next to your ear. “You should have listened.”


	5. Regret

The rest of the week had dragged on forever, and Reed was nowhere in sight. You called and texted him day after day, but still no response. Even Captain Fowler couldn’t tell you where he went. _Whatever you did, fix it, because I can’t afford to lose another officer! _He had snapped, but you knew that he was worried. In fact, the only one who didn’t seem worried at all was Carlisle.__  
After Tuesday, everything the android did was almost... _happy. _He offered to make coffee for everyone, did whatever Hank asked without question, he even made small talk with the rest of the officers in the precinct. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, but you couldn’t be mad at him. It wasn’t that Carlisle was innocent, not at all. It was that, despite everything, you still _really _liked him. Which is why when he walked up to your desk, your cheeks turned red as you deliberately ignored him.____  
“Detective L/N, can I have a word with you?” Though your eyes were locked firmly on your monitor, you could see the flicker of a grin flash across his face.  
“Carlisle, I’m really not in the mood to talk to you right now…” You respond shortly.  
The android leans against your desk, lightly turning your chin with his fingertips. “Y/N,” he practically purrs, and you hate the shiver that it sends down your spine.  
Avoiding his gaze, you gently remove his fingers and shut down your computer. “Look, I really don’t want to do this right now, can you just...just _please _leave me alone?” You stand, grabbing your jacket and heading out of the precinct without looking back.__  
Carlisle’s LED flashes red and he sets his jaw, following after you.  
“Y/N, wait!”  
You took a deep breath, turning on your heel, hands shoved deep in your pockets. “Look, I know this whole thing is my fault and I shouldn’t have done it, but can I please just be left alone right now?”  
He said nothing, stopping a few feet in front of you. “Y/N, all I want to do is talk. I promise.”  
_All he _wants _? _____  
You sigh and nod. “Fine.”  
The corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he offers his hand. “We can call a cab, your house isn’t far, right? After all, we can’t have the best detective in Michigan freezing to death.”  
You can’t help but smile slightly as you took his hand, surprised at how warm it was.  
~~~  
A short ride later, you were sitting opposite each other, your hands curled around a mug of tea, Carlisle watching you curiously. It felt strange, having such a high tech android like him in your cozy but cramped apartment. But at the same time, it was strangely comforting.  
“What did you want to talk about?” You ask, bringing the mug to your lips.  
He watches you take a sip, head cocked to one side before answering. “I wanted to apologize for what happened on Tuesday. It wasn’t my place to inform Detective Reed of your motives and judging by both his and your reactions, I have to conclude that-”  
“Carlisle, for once in your life, shut the hell up.”  
He slowly opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, stunned into silence.  
You took a shaky breath, drumming your fingers against the mug anxiously. “Look, I know you’re trying to be nice, but...I really don’t need to hear what I did wrong, ok? I have a crush on an android. I know it’s stupid, but, newsflash, asshole, humans can’t control what we feel for who. What I did was shitty, and, to be honest, I don’t even know why I did it. I ruined whatever I had with Reed, and I deserve it. So...so thanks for trying to cheer me up or whatever, but it really won’t do any good.”  
Your eyes fell to a dent in the table, and you heard his chair creak across the floor. _Awesome. I drove him away too. _  
His hand found yours and tugged you out of your seat. You glanced at him through your lashes, still not wanting to really look at him. Before you could say anything, his arms were wrapped around you and your face was pressed into his chest. Your cheeks flushed, but you didn’t pull away. Carlisle rested his head on yours, kissing the top of your head gently.  
“I’m not entirely certain of how human emotions work, but...I think you need this.” He says quietly.  
You weren’t sure when you started to cry, but soon your shoulders were shaking and the front of his jacket was soaked. It wasn’t fair to do this to him, but you couldn’t help it. After everything that had happened in the last two weeks, you hadn’t realized just how much you had been holding in. If Carlisle minded, he didn’t say anything. He stood silently, one hand around your waist, the other gently stroking your hair.  
You pulled away and chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I, uh-”  
“Go to bed, Detective,” Carlisle says quietly. “I’ll clean up and go back to CyberLife, but you need to sleep.”  
You rubbed the heel of your hand against your eyes, feeling like a child. “Wh...no, you...you don’t have to clean, I’ll just do it tomorrow. And...and you can stay the night, I don’t mind,” you shrug.  
He tilts his head again. “As you wish, Y/N.”  
You half smile, turning to your room. Just before going inside, you pause. “Thank you, Carlisle. Night.”  
“Goodnight, Detective.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took so long, but here it is! I'm not trying to make it seem like MC doesn't see that they're at fault, but that's super hard for me to write for some reason? Maybe that's because it's 3.30 in the morning, but, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> A n y w a y, I'm happy that it's done, and I really hope that you all enjoy the new installment! Also, I'm taking suggestions for what to call this series, if anyone has any.


	6. Distrust

“Detective...Detective L/N, you need to wake up.”  
Your shoulder was shaking and the sunlight streamed through the window, landing directly in your eyes. You rolled over and slowly opened your eyes. Carlisle stood over you, hand still outstretched in an attempt to wake you up.  
“Wh...Carlisle, what are you doing in my room?”  
“You have a visitor. I modulated my voice to buy you time, but they seem quite insistent.”  
You swung your legs over the side of the bed, smoothing down your hair and pulling on your robe and tying it tightly. _Modulated his voice? Jesus... ___  
Carlisle watched you carefully.  
_Internal Temperature Rising - Activating Cooling Mechanism ___  
He took his eyes away from you, shaking his head slightly as his fans whirred away. As you padded to your front door, Amanda’s voice echoed in his head; _Remember your mission, Carlisle. _He sighed, nodding his head slightly and following you out of the room.__  
The knocks on the door grew more and more impatient. _It is way too early for this shit on a Saturday. _You wrench open the door, ready to tell whoever was there to fuck off when you were met with a painfully familiar pair of eyes.__  
“Gavin! What...what are you doing here?” You drew the robe closer to your body.  
Reed’s eyes quickly flicked down your figure before snapping back to your eyes, cheeks turning pink. “I...I came to talk. About what happened on Tuesday?”  
You opened your mouth, unsure of what to say. There was no way that Reed forgave you, but a tiny part of you hoped that he had, at least a little. You opened the door and stepped aside. He entered, freezing at the sight of the android. “The fuck are you doing here, tin can?”  
You closed the door and winced. _Oh fuck. ___  
“I merely accompanied Y/N home to discuss the events that transpired on Tuesday.” The android responded coolly.  
You turned to see that Gavin had placed himself between you and Carlisle, one hand reaching back, his fingertips just barely brushing your waist. “And instead of fucking off when she went to bed you decided to just stay the night? Didn’t know they could program perverts.”  
Just above Gavin’s shoulder you saw Carlisle’s LED flash red. “They don’t. But it takes a special type of woman to _have _a pervert.”_  
Reed’s shoulders tense, and you can feel his growl through his back. “Don’t you _ever _fucking talk about my mom you goddamn plastic cun-”  
“Reed, I invited him to stay over!” You cried, ducking under his arm and throwing yourself between them. “He came over to talk, I went to bed, and he stayed out here!”  
His eyes darted between you and Carlisle, face turning red. You looked him in the eyes, silently pleading with him to stop and think about what he was doing. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Carlisle, just...just get out. I need to talk to Y/N. _Alone. _” He adds, slowly taking your hand.  
The android’s LED flickered between yellow and red before settling on blue. He looked at you curiously, and you nodded your head by a fraction. He straightened up, hands folded behind his back. “Good evening Detective Reed.” He stopped next to you, placing a hand on your shoulder and muttering next to your ear. “Be careful, Y/N.” He replaced his hand behind his back and left, the room seeming to drop several degrees as the door shut with a snap._____


	7. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't already know Y/N/N is your nick name and L/N is last name

You look at the space where Carlisle once was, completely lost in thought until Gavin coughed awkwardly. Your focus shifts, and you smile half-heartedly. “I’m...I’m glad you’re here.”  
He sighs, brushing past you to sit at the table. “Y/N...how could you do something like that?”  
You wince, trying to think of what to say as you sat opposite him. “I...I don’t know.”  
He scoffed. “You _don’t know, _huh? Then let’s try an easier question; did you ever actually care about me?”__  
“Of course I did!”  
He crosses his arms and sets his jaw, anger and hurt mixed into his very being.  
“Gavin, I don’t know how to get you to believe me, but I’m not proud of what I did. It wasn’t fair especially to you, I know, but...I really _do _care about you. I _am _sorry.” Tears welled in the corners of your eyes, your fingernails digging into your palms.____  
Reed’s expression softened, but he kept himself closed off. He wasn’t letting you cry your way out of a shitty situation, no matter how much it killed him to see you like this.  
“So...so I’m sorry, ok? Believe me or don’t, I don’t give a shit anymore, but I’m sorry.” You sniffed, wiping your eyes.  
The silence that followed made you sick to your stomach. After a few minutes, you dared to glance up at him. His cool gray eyes were watching you carefully, his jaw twitching.  
“Thanks,” he mumbles.  
“I...what?”  
He shifts uncomfortably, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Thanks. For...for apologizing.”  
You blink. “What, no... _anything?” ___  
“What do you want me to do, Y/N? Scream? Throw something?” He lets out a tired breath and rubs the bridge of his nose. “I... _appreciate _your apology, really, but…I came to ask you something.”__  
You nod, wiping your eyes on the back of your sleeve. “Yeah, anything.”  
“It’s an android, it doesn’t _feel _so...so why bother trying to make it jealous? And why me?”__  
“I knew that he didn’t like you so…”  
He leans forward a little. “ _So _…?”__  
“I don’t know!” You exclaim, letting your head hit the table with a dull thud. Gavin chuckles quietly as you go on. “Carlisle looks so human sometimes that I forget and I just...I don’t know.”  
You lift your head a little to see Gavin still staring at you with those stupid gray eyes.  
_“What?” _  
“That’s not really an explanation,” he shrugs.  
You lift your head and sit back, a small smile on your lips. “It’s the only one you’re getting, Reed. Deal with it.”  
He laughs quietly before the awkward air settles around us once again.  
“I...I really _am _sorry, Gavin.”  
He nods slowly. “And I really _do _appreciate it, Y/N/N. Just not really in a forgiving mood right now.”______

____________________________________“Can...can we at least go back to talking?” You ask. Forgiveness or not, you two were still partners. Fowler would have both of your asses if you requested a partner transfer for anything other than ‘Partner Death.’  
He thinks for a second, and it genuinely makes you nervous.  
“Reed?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, we can keep talking, but don’t expect anymore workplace makeout sessions,” he grins, and you feel the knot of anxiety in your chest unclench.  
“Please, it was barely a five second kiss, there wasn’t even any tongue!” You stand, finally laughing for real.  
He gets up and you walk him to the door. “Maybe not _that time, _L/N, but when I forgive you my tongue won’t be the only thing in your mouth,” he winks cheekily, and you hit his arm before opening the door.  
“Out of my house, Reed.”  
He backs down your front steps and laughs. “Don’t deny it, L/N, everyone knows that all you want is for me to fu-”  
“Goodnight Reed!” You shut the door, refusing to hear the end of his sentence. You shake your head and smile to yourself, ignoring the way his words echoed in your head and your cheeks grew warm.  
Outside of your house, Gavin was smiling too. He knew he couldn’t forgive you yet, that was totally out of the question, but he had to admit; he had missed you.___ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, I got really bad writer's block and then graduated high school and _then _a lot of personal life stuff happened, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think!__


End file.
